


Home Is Wherever You Are

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kageyama Rare Pair Week, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: This work is for Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2, Day 7.Prompt: Free DayBonus: AU of Choice





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also a one-shot sequel to my fic ["Unlikely Outcomes Of Unlikely Circumstances"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8856907/chapters/20309818) and is set in the same universe, but you don't need to read that in order to read this one; they function independently just fine.

“Hey, I’m in the kitchen, just come on in”, Kei called out when he heard the well-recognizable sound of the door opening and the keys jingling.

“Sorry for the intrusion”, Tobio muttered as he took off his shoes. It never ceased to amuse Kei how his boyfriend insisted on formalities, even after they’d been dating for months. He was going to laugh out loud about this too, but there was something in the tone of Tobio’s voice that didn’t sit well with him.

He could tell that his boyfriend could use some tenderness and less playfulness. Still, he said nothing, waiting for Tobio to appear behind him.

Two arms snaked around his midriff and a familiar face perched atop his left shoulder. Kei took this as another sign; Tobio was definitely more tactile than him, but not _this much_. Both of them were not particularly keen on this kind of closeness outside the privacy of Kei’s bedroom (Tobio shared his dormitory room with two of his teammates on the college volleyball team). He set down the spoon he had been stirring his coffee with, and spun around, encircling his arms around Tobio’s broad shoulders as he leaned in and touched their foreheads.

“Hey”, Kei greeted, softly. “Rough day?”

Tobio’s eyes widened just a little before a small, tired smile graced his features.

“Nothing ever goes unnoticed by you, does it?”

They chuckled quietly, not wanting to ruin the tranquility of the moment.

“I was about to have iced coffee. Do you want some milk? You look like you haven’t eaten all day.”

“Yeah, I’ll pour myself a glass; you can go ahead and settle down.”

Kei moved away, picked up his glass, and walked over to the couch in the living room. Through the window, he could see the heavy downpour outside. It made the apartment a little chilly, so he turned the heater on before taking a seat on the couch. Suddenly, Tobio spoke.

“Can I change out of this sweater, actually? It’s a little damp.”

“Sure. You’ll find some of your shirts in the top drawer of the cabinet in my room. And hang the sweater on the back of the desk chair; if it’s too damp, you can just borrow mine.”

Kei heard laughter from his bedroom.

“You always think so far ahead”, Tobio said as he emerged in a dry shirt. “It’s nice at times like this, but also terrifying that you pay attention to so many details at the same time.”

Kei smirked.

“I remember Sawamura-san saying something like that back in our first year when we were playing against Shiratorizawa.”

Once Tobio had settled down beside Kei, they basked in the companionable silence. Over the course of the past couple of months, both of them had found that this was their favorite aspect of their relationship: silences were never awkward, and were actually welcome, sometimes. 

Several minutes passed before Tobio spoke, “So, uh, about today…”

Kei watched him without saying a word. Tobio was grateful for this; his boyfriend never pushed him to open up and let him do so at his own pace, and was extremely attentive when Tobio did open up.

“My tosses were sloppy. I know you’re going to say that if they were sloppy by my standards then they were probably at the level of any other setter, but really, they were sloppy. The coach was surprised, but didn’t scold me; he was very patient. But, I voluntarily sat out the second set of our practice three-on-three match and let the freshman setter play. And watching him play gave me a sense of how badly I was playing today.”

Tobio felt a thumb rubbing circles on his back, and it was only then that he noticed how tense his body was. The touch made him relax noticeably. He went on about the specifics for a bit, with Kei nodding every few moments.

When Kei felt that Tobio was done speaking, he said, “I’m sure you know this already, but even nationally recognized volleyball players have off days.”

Tobio smiled knowingly, “Why say it if you know that I know it? And I do know that, by the way.”

“That’s good, then. I don’t have to hold you down and force you to accept what I’m saying.”

“I mean, you could hold me down if you really wanted to…”

Kei punched him on the arm lightly, cheeks tinted pink. He would never get used to his boyfriend’s smooth-talking moments. They both laughed.

Just then the door to the apartment opened, and Tadashi walked in. He observed the scene in front of him for a bit before greeting the couple.

“Hello, lovebirds! Doesn’t the rain outside and the warmth inside really set a nice mood?” he joked.

Tobio turned bright red, and Kei just smiled.

“Hey, welcome home. Did you want to have dinner with us?” he asked.

“With you two? Are you sure I won’t be a bothersome third wheel? Okay, okay, stop glaring like that, Kei”, his best friend replied with a mocking tone. “It’s going to leave wrinkles on your face. To answer your question, I would love to! I don't really feel like cooking, though.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve already cooked enough for all three of us.”

“You did? So, what’s for dinner, darling?” Tadashi inquired, wiggling his eyebrows. Tobio snorted at that and Kei just rolled his eyes before responding, “Your favorite.”

Tadashi’s face lit up, and this time, Kei snorted. It was very easy to make his best friend happy.

 _Well, that’s good for Hitoka I guess_ , Kei thought to himself.

“I’ll be out in a minute; let me just change into some dry clothes!”

**Author's Note:**

> And, I've completed this series! I'm so happy; I didn't think I would be able to do it!
> 
> A special shoutout to [vagarius](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius) and [haikyuuobsessor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor) for all their support this week (and prior to this week as well), not only on AO3 but also on Tumblr. I'm so grateful for all the kudos and comments you both leave on my work!
> 
> Another shoutout to [osprey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey) for bookmarking every single fic I wrote for Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2. I have literally no words :)
> 
> Shoutout to all my readers: you guys keep me going with the hits, kudos, comments, and bookmarks, so thank you so much!! Your support means everything to me :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! ^_^


End file.
